Megumi Yamamoto
Megumi Yamamoto holds the 4th position in school, and is the older twin sister of Jun. She and her brother are extremely close to Ryuu and often get jealous of the animals he takes care of when he doesn't offer them enough attention. Megumi doesn't speak in order to preserve her singing voice. In order to communicate, she writes what she wants to say on a notebook. When she sings, her voice is so devastatingly powerful that she knocks people out. She is only able to properly sing to people when Yahiro begins coaching and helping her with her singing. Appearance Megumi has light brown wavy long hair and eyes. She is usually seen wearing the S.A uniform. When she is outside of school, she wears knee-length dresses. Personality Megumi protects her voice by writing on a notebook/sketch pad, and doesn't really bother about what others think of her. She is extremely close to her twin brother, Jun, and Ryuu, the older brother figure in her and Jun's life. She gets jealous easily when Ryuu pays more attention to animals then her brother and her. Megumi treasures her friends and is devoted to the Special A. She is willing to go to extreme lengths to help her friends. This is seen when she is willing to date Yahiro to ensure that he would not disturb Akira. However, she ends up developing a crush on Yahiro after realizing that he is actually a good guy and the extent he will go to just to ensure Akira's happiness - even if it means being viewed as a villain. Megumi realized that despite the trouble Yahiro had caused for the SA, all he want to is protect Akira's happiness, even if it means being hated by her. However, she tries to hide her feelings because she thinks that he still has feelings for Akira. Eventually, as the two of them spend more time together, Megumi's feelings for Yahiro grew in genuine love and Yahiro eventually began to return her feelings as well. Relationship Yahiro Saiga Originally, Megumi disliked Yahiro for the trouble he caused toward her friends. After finding the reason why Yahiro (despite the fact he used to be childhood friends with Kei and Akira) no longer on speaking terms with Kei and Akira, Megumi hated Yahiro more. When Akira and Tadashi began dating, Megumi was worried about the actions Yahiro may take should he found out. Wanting to protect her friends, Megumi lied to Yahiro that she likes him and asked him out for a date. Despite her attempts, Yahiro repeatedly upset/angered Megumi with the comments he said. Megumi began to realize that despite everything he had done, it was all to ensure Akira's happiness (whom he was in love but know full well that she can't forgive him). Although Megumi understand Yahiro's actions, she worried that if Yahiro continued to act like a villain, he would have no one (with the exception of Sakura) to worry about him or his happiness. Wanting to cheer up Yahiro, Megumi sang a song for Yahiro, which completely captivated him. By the end of the date, Yahiro and Megumi began to develop genuine feelings for one another. While Megumi hid her feelings (due to her belief that he was still in love with Akira), Yahiro's feelings for her grew stronger as the two of them spent increasing amounts of time together. Although the rest of the Special A class (with the exception of Sakura who already knew the close bond between the two) weren't thrilled upon learning that Megumi and Yahiro liked each other, they nevertheless accepted that the two cared for each other. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Special A